Season 6 (2007)
627 ATA "The Year of the Silver Dawn" Year Six-Twenty-Seven After the Aegis of the Second Age of Fastheld. :Here follows the account of the Year of the Silver Dawn; a half-year that began the Second Age of Fastheld with an event that would see an Avatar of the White Dragon of the Light remove an ancient curse from the vast Aegis wall that at once both protected and crippled those that sought sanctuary behind the granite bulwark it provided. :A half-year in which that curse - a curse which smothered the the glorious sparks of Sunkissed potential within the people of Fastheld - was removed by agents of both the Light and the Shadow; one seeking the rebirth of an Empire, the other seeking the answers to questions of fate and destiny. :In which sleeping sparks ignited into woken flames, restoring the triumvirate balance between the Light, the Shadow, and those who were untouched by either. ---- :600(a) - Silver Dawn: Catalyst :'600(b) - Silver Dawn: Synergy :''The Second Age of the Empire of Fastheld is woven into the evolving history of the realm as an ancient curse, cast upon the Aegis during her construction by vengeful mages, is finally uncovered and dealt with as two mysterious forces - one of Shadow, one of Light - come together to restore balance the world around them, and seek answers to questions long unasked. For those who would gather to watch such cataclysmic events take place, the impact is no less apparent within their thoughts and their emotions as they bear witness to the silver dawn that unfolds before them. :'601 - Campfire Tales: Stowynne :In which, at the hidden den of the Marked Mage, Kael Firelight, two noblewomen with different goals tell their tales and set out on their future paths. This part is the tale of Stowynne Seamel, where she talks of the future, of duels with family members, and ghosts. :'602 - Campfire Tales: Tomassa :In this time, later on in the evening, Tomassa Zahir, former Surrector, trades worries and wisdom with a wolf, telling a story of a lost future and a darkened past. :'602.5 - Silver Spoon Envy :In the wake of Adaer Vozhd-Kahar's final fall from the graces of Nobility, the former Noble himself - now known as Bryce Ironvein - finds himself face to face with an old aquaintance in the form of one Lucius Nepos. Bryce's attempt to twist the truth of his fall is met with suspicion, and the two soon have an old fashion heated debate about the subject far in a manner removed from the civil discourse of the Empire's upper class. :'603 - Time to Tend the Fences :Celeste Mikin seeks out Norran Lomasa to discuss the occurrences at the chapel and what the future holds for them both. :'603.5 - Willing Pupil :On a dark road, Syton Temple encounters the mysterious Faeyd. Seeking relief from his nightmares, Syton agrees to be the powerful mage's newest student. But what exactly does Faeyd have to offer, and how much will it cost? :'604 - Twilight :A night at Night's Edge becomes a stating of certain truths. As Alin Mikin and the Vicountess Celeste Mikin discuss grand futures, the Marked Mage Kael Firelight concentrates on something no less profound - truth offered frankly to Meian Skygleam in the nearby wood... :'605 - Choosing a Path :In the wake of the revelation in Twilight, Kael Firelight runs across Greidan, Stowynne Seamel, and Meian Skygleam. In the end, the two mages - the Marked man and the young lady - discuss the choice she truly faces and what the Mark could mean, not only for her but for Fastheld at large.. :'606 - Forgiveness :In efforts to clear his conscience, Kael Firelight confesses his avian form and former intrusion to her ladyship Rowena Mikin. Apologies are accepted and a promise made that is best well kept... :'607(a) - Glade of Solace - Norran: Two Wrongs :Norran Lomasa and his companion Milora Lomasa discuss Fastheldians over an open fire, and indulge in just a little selfish misanthropy. :'607(b) - Glade of Solace - Norran: Shadow's Speech :During the reflection period required of every Knight, Norran Lomasa has a Shadow-spawned visitor in Solace Glade. Kael Firelight comes to speak of past things.. and ask for an odd favor. :'608 - Without Light :Another night at the chapel brings about the strangest of conversations. This one held between Varal Mikin and Celeste Mikin of where have all the Kissed gone. :'609(a) - A Mage's Wake: Opposing Opinions :'609(b) - A Mage's Wake: Reproach :'609© - A Mage's Wake: Perspective :Faeyd visits Night's Edge monastery in the guise of Uriel Stormclaw, and he engages in a heated argument with the monastery's owner, Celeste Mikin. In the aftermath, Syton Temple offers the noblewoman a harsh lesson about diplomacy and the consequences of idealism. When Taran Songbird arrives, the conversation turns to Faeyd, the Shadow, and the search for one's own meaning. :'610 - A Whisper in Every Shadow :Vhramis Wolfsbane arrives at the Sheltered Flame keep to visit with the Duchess Rowena Mikin, whispering words of paranoia and warning. :'611 - The Mischevous Moon :Three drunken and drug addled men stumble into the wrong Chapel on the wrong night. :'612 - Gypsy :Two wanderers, Taran and Faeyd, have a brief discussion about trust, loyalty, and power. :'613 - Perils of Misperception :A young noble encounters a stranger at the Eastwater Crossroads and mistakes her for a bandit. Once it is revealed that she is of the House Seamel, a series of rash attitudes and unfortunate circumstance result in an injury, a brief battle, a death, and the pledge of a friendship. :'614 - Imbrium :Stowynne Seamel arrives at Jade Gardens to meet with Duhnen Seamel, the pair exhanging news, some pleasant, some not. :'615 - Nobility and Honor :Meian Skygleam goes to the Hawk and Dove to sing for her supper, interrupting a conversation between Aulus Kahar and Dianna Lomasa... with unforeseen results. :'616(a) - Date of Rebirth: Prelude :'616(b) - Date of Rebirth: Perfect White :'616© - Date of Rebirth: Light's Reach :'616(d) - Date of Rebirth: Revelations :''A blossom of white light in the south western region of Fastheld that can be seen across the Empire leads a group of adventurers - Nobles and Freelanders alike - to throw caution to the wind and investigate the source of such a nova. As they reach the ruins of Light's Reach, the find that the Mesa isn't quite as desolate as it used to be... :'617 - By the Light :An angry mob descends upon East Leg, seeking vengeance on a rapist. Heading them are half a dozen Scourges and the Arbiter. Norran Lomasa attempts to defend his township; there is chaos. :'618 - Foehammer :Kael Firelight travels to the newly reborn city of Light's Reach in the hope of tracking down Prince Serath Kahar while there is still serenity to be found there ahead of the population efforts. Questions of existance and self mingle with musings upon a mysterious artifact, until some old friends show up to make things interesting... :'619 - Masquerade :A healthy turnout of Kahars and many others to celebrate the new ownership of the Hawk and Dove to one Dianna Lomasa and the friends that stand beside you even when behind nothing more than paper masks. So put on your dancing shoes, and tip toe through the evening with such faces as Tragedy, Chitters, and even the dancing of flames. :'620 - Shades of Grey :Milora Lomasa and Kael Firelight have another of their signature deep talks, perhaps just a little bit influenced by alcohol and certainly by passion. This log may cause migraines. :'621 - Whispers of Confession :'' A night beginning with discussions of music and ending in tears when Griedan, Meian Skygleam and Celeste Mikin stop to talk of death, fighting, and what brings a man to face their demons and who will be there along the way. :'622 - Finding the Road :''Lost in a storm of confusion and uncertainty, Milora Lomasa ventures to Dawnstar Keep to seek out the wisdom of Prince Serath Kahar, hoping that - if anyone - a purported Avatar of the Light will be able to help her find the road that she wishes to walk in life; a road that has yet to be located, and one that offers no clue as to what direction it can be found. Guidance and meaning is given as the Prince details the nature of the Shadow, and the essence of the Light, from the perspective of one that walks with the dawn. :'623(a) - Light Conversation: Dance Until Dawn :'623(b) - Light Conversation: Sing Alone :''Over the space of two nights and two different places, Milora Lomasa and Syton Temple reflect on Milora's new direction. Lucius Nepos makes a brief cameo on the first night. :'624 - Shackle and Scepter :Tiris Kahar, an old soldier of the Empire, is summoned to Dawnstar Keep by his friend and former commander, Prince Serath Kahar. However, he finds that there there was more to this meeting than just reminscing. Before the night is out, Tiris has a new blade, a new title, and a whole new set of responsibilities. :'625 - Pre-Opening Jitters :Taran Songbird discovers one disheveled priest with a great many questions of the path of her life as well of that of the small chapel, when he finds Celeste Mikin unable to make heads or tails of a simple speech. :'626 - Welcome to the Edge :The opening of the small chapel, deep in the Mikin Woods, garners an interesting guest list; as well as one mobile stomach that knows how to party. :'627 - Philosophy in a Tea Cup :Celeste Mikin travels to Dawnstar Keep in the hope of seeking information from Duchess Rowena Mikin regarding the newly established Order of the White Dragon. While there, she unexpectedly finds the Prince of the Blood himself, and her quest to find information becomes a defense of dogma in the presence of more pragmatic conviction and authority. :'628 - To Wound a Mongoose :During an initially innocent visit at the Clanging Gong, Milora Lomasa explodes at Celeste Mikin in an uncharacteristic flurry of indignance and earnestness. :'629 - A Friend Indeed :Reflections on Milora Lomasa's outburst at East Leg are made here at The Hawk and Dove, and witnessed by Taran Songbird, who seems more than happy to lend an ear to a needful friend. :'629.5 - Milora Lomasa is a Good Person :As Celeste Mikin and Lyddmull Seamel discuss the former's recent run-in with Milora Lomasa, Syton Temple arrives with his own perspective on the titular noblewoman. When his initial arguments fail to convince the Mikin, Syton resorts to rote repetition. (Placeholder entry. Log pending.) :'630 - Pomp and Pharisaism :A discussion between Milora Lomasa and Meian Skygleam takes a turn for the better when Meian catches Lady Lomasa in a moment of stark sincerity. :'630.5 - Shadows and Moonlight :A walk in the gardens becomes one of shared confessions between friends when Rayk Nillu and Celeste Mikin find themselves discussing not only the shadows of man but that of their pasts. :'631 - Courage and Carps :It all started with a lost Imperial and a near collision, but ended in a discussion of the nature of courage. Benedict Thatcher spends an evening with a former Scourge, Celeste Mikin, in a discussion about Shadow and friendship. The evening turns to one of revelry as their small audience grows and the conversation turns to lighter subjects. :'632 - Solitude by the Window :On a stormy night in Light's Reach, Milora Lomasa tracks Prince Serath Kahar down through rain and darkness to seek out his advice once more. What she gets in return, however, is more than she expected. :'633 - Roast Elk and Politics :Down at the Sprouting Keg Tavern, Norran Lomasa and the Baron Farrel Lomasa enjoy a quiet chat over dinner, and discuss politics. Yet, in the world of Fasthedlian Nobility, is anything entirely what it seems? :'634 - Tag! :In the early evening down at Night's Edge, random silliness proves that not every encounter with a priest necessarily must include a discussion on something earthshaking and philosophical. Sometimes it really is just all in good fun. :'635(a) - An Evening Visit :'635(b) - Rattle the Walls :''An unexpected guest makes a brief stop through the Market District, causing chaos within the already chaotic Hawk and Dove Tavern. When Subhan Lomasa, the elder sister of notorious Dianna Lomasa, makes a trip to the Hawk and Dove Tavern, tempers flare between the two, creating quite a show for those visiting. :'635.5 - Epistle :The Fastheld Museum of Artifacts holds many a tale and legend contained within the speechless relics that one can find within the quiet wings of the building. It is within such a wing that Duke Tiris Kahar finds the Prince of the Blood, Serath Kahar, with the intent to forge a new legacy all of his own. :'636 - "Z" Is Not For Philanthropy :The newly appointed Duchess Voreyn Zahir encounters a zealous Celeste Mikin by chance. The two converse briefly over delicate matters of political import. Guest starring Rayk Nillu and Lyddmull Seamel. :'637 - Further Deliberation :Voreyn Zahir, the Wildcard Duchess, meets with an old acquaintance to discuss recent matters regarding Celeste Mikin as well as to enjoy more pleasant conversation. :'637.5 - Further Deliberation Still :The Thirsty Trout is the latest setting for the ongoing saga regarding Night's Edge: here, a tired and thirsty Milora Lomasa is approached by an equally thirsty Lyddmull Seamel. :'638 - Antiphon :Weeks ago, Lucius Nepos petitioned Duke Tiris Kahar for a place in House Kahar's Knightly Order, the Order of the Broken Shield. As Alin Mikin and Katriana Nillu look on, Lucius finally gets his an swer. But is it the final answer, or just another chance for the Freelander to prove himself? :'639 - Cat Blues :In the shadow of the landmark known as the Great Oak, set beneath a magnificent canopy of bright moons and incandescent stars, two friends - Serath Kahar and Milora Lomasa - put aside rank and station to finish off a day spent exploring Light's Reach by speaking of such things as marriage, love, strife, faith, bards... and even dragons. :'640 - Too Much Truth :Syton Temple comes calling on the Arbiter Milora Lomasa and her betrothed, Norran Lomasa, at Riverhold Castle. The Freelander and Lady Mily exchange passionate opinions about how she should handle the Night's Edge situation. :'641(a) - Dance Along the Edge - Arrival :'641(b) - Dance Along the Edge - Step Carefully :'641© - Dance Along the Edge - In the Garden :'641(d) - Dance Along the Edge - Swords Before Words :'641(e) - Dance Along the Edge - Finally :What happens when the Arbiter shows up for a surprise visit to Night's Edge, only to find it besieged by various friends and family partaking in the reprieve from the rains? Above, the proceedings of the event are recorded. '''Note: Swords Before Words and Finally occurred during the ''Blood for the Fields event. :642 - In Search of a Cooler Head :After a midnight ride from Night's Edge to Jade Gardens Keep, Lyddmull Seamel awaits the return of his Patriarch, Duke Duhnen Seamel to return, seeking his counsel concerning the unravelling situation taking place at Night's Edge. :'643 - Monochrome :A stumble in the dark, a blunder through a shroud of rain, and one wrong turn at a critical juncture, leads a self-styled Hedge Wizard to happen upon a secret as old as Fastheld itself; a secret that just happens to host an enigma far older than even the secret itself, and an encounter that the Hedge Wizard is not likely to soon forget... :'644(a) - Blood for the Fields: Day 1 :'644(b) - Blood for the Fields: Day 1 - Aftermath :''A midnight stroll through the Mikin Woods demonstrates to many that the closer you get to the light, the greater the shadows become. It is a lesson with disasterous results. Meanwhile, a peaceful walk along Mikin Road turns choatic as a Knight of the Order of the Imperial Crown and a member of the Imperial Tribunal stumble upon the carnage, doing their best to resolve the situation, before more arcane means become the only real solution to the darkness within. :'645(a) - Blood for the Fields: Day 2 :'645(b) - Blood for the Fields: Day 2 - Triage :'645© - Blood for the Fields: Day 2 - Aftermath :The Lomasa City of East Leg recieves a number of unwanted visitors that prove themselves to be guests of the very worst kind. Many fall on this night, and many more are wounded, but from the disaster can a glimmer of luck be found all the same. :'645.5 - Request for the Raven :In the wake of the events at East Leg, Duke Norran Lomasa and Lucius Nepos travel to the West Aegis Garrison in order to present a very unusual and equally dramatic proposal to one Captain Iselore Zahir. :'646 - Blood for the Fields: Day 5 - The Wrong Emissary :A lone wildling attacks Freehaven, giving Varal Mikin the unique opportunity to negotiate with the new threat facing Fastheld. :'647 - Honor's Demand :After a sennight of stagnated plans, Duke Norran Lomasa and Baron Lyddmull Seamel journey outside of Light's Reach as dawn approaches from the east to finally complete their duel. :'647.5 - Honor's Demand - Aftermath :Where Duke Seamel stops by the Light's Reach infirmary to meet with his injured cousin. :'648(a) - An Intimate Affair - The Wedding :'648(b) - An Intimate Affair - Sexy Results :''In which Norran Lomasa makes Milora Lomasa his duchess at last. Cameos by some duchesses, some Lomasas, and Savantis Kahar. We give it a year. :'649 - Brewing Storm :A powerful mage walks through Fastheld, leaving confusion and injuries in her wake. This is the series of logs for the plot, Brewing Storm. :'650 - Of Relics and Recognition :A certain Hedge Wizard finds himself kidnapped by eldritch forces and transported into the middle of a forest beyond the walls of the Empire of Fastheld. There he meets the maestro of the event, the black dragon Zael'tharalax, and - once again - leaves the encounter a different person than the one that arrived. :'651(a) - Journey to the Far Beneath, Part 1 :'651(b) - Journey to the Far Beneath, Part 2 :''In which a group of intrepid Halaghi explorers are recruited by inventor Hal'liden to pilot a massive tunneling machine into the dormant volcano of Nu-Halagh. They happen upon a strange ruin within the igneous underbelly... :'652 - A Song For The North :After his encounter with the black dragon Zael'tharalax, Syton Temple believes he holds part of the key to unlocking the Song Portal that sleeps within the city of Light's Reach. With the help of a Prince, and a few friends, the Hedge Wizard puts his theory to the test... :'653 - Ducal Council: Of Meetings And All Things Politicking :The Ducal Council calls a meeting of its members to vote on various matters of state. The majority of the House leaders manage to show up, excepting House Mikin. It turns out to be a grand affair, for no one manages to be injured or dead. :'654 - Rainstorm Reflections :Seamel and Dire Wolf take a few moments to talk and consider the future. :'655 - At A Loss :Celeste Mikin thought it would be safe to leave him alone for a little bit. Alas, when Aylon Zahir decides to seek revenge, it is of the most despicable kind... et tu chickens? :'656 - Trials and Tribunalations :On a whim, Taran Songbird does the unthinkable and decides to use the law to assist in solving a problem that plagues Fastheld. With a little help from a Prince and the resources of an Imperial Faction alike, Taran does not find his faith lacking. :'657 - Puppy Love :The wedding of Kael Firelight and Meian Skygleam and the friends at their side for the joyous occasion. :'658 - Fire and Ice :Trouble brews in Northreach between Elise Huntsmoon and Kallyn Lake, wherein harsh words, and even a physical threat, are exchanged. :'659 - The Death of Song, and a Song of Death :Just how bad a trill player do you have to be to upset a bard AND a Dragon? Trust Aeseyri, Tshepsi, Taran Songbird, Dwynwen, and others to be the ones to answer that question. :'660(a) - Cries in the Night: The Scream :Following the initial drake sighting, another more frightening one makes a second pass the next night. Taran Songbird and Sandrim seek the Archmage's counseling as to how they should proceed. Naturally, questions are answered with questions. :'660(b) - Cries in the Night: The Plan :Lack of answers from Fastheld requires more drastic measures to be taken. Tshepsi instructs the small group - Taran Songbird, Sandrim, and Evaryn - of the precarious steps that should follow after concluding that the Singer's persistence can not be put to rest. :'660© - Cries in the Night: The Rune :A full day's hours come to pass before the brave bard Taran Songbird is summoned again by her Ladyship Tshepsi. Much more had transpired over that 24 hour period than runemaking alone. :'661 - The Trap :Sometimes, there be Dragons. Sometimes, there are plots and plans of a more dangerous sort. And sometimes? Sometimes, intrigue happens from a chance comment and a moment in passing that are cast on the wind out of affections, rather than hatred. This is a series of logs for an arc of a... different sort. :'662 - To Sack a Duchess :What began as an offhand remark comes full circle into a dreaded reality as Rowena Mikin is led to Night's Edge Monastery and to a rather unanticipated, if not undeserved, fate. :'663(a) - In Amber Clad: Part 1 :'663(b) - In Amber Clad: Part 2 :''It is said that a Prince never lacks legitimate reasons to break his promise. Prince Serath Kahar finds himself held to such thoughts as he walks a path paved with good intentions. Lead by Vhramis Wolfsbane on this sanctimonious trail, those who seek to manipulate for the greater good soon find themselves facing the dire consequences of such pharisaic assumptions - consequences that may threaten to tear the Empire in two. :'664(a) - Carved in Stone :'664(b) - Carved in Stone pt. 2 :''A bard is just a professional fool who can sing on key, as one Songbird proves when he and two Wildlander friends dare the lair of a long dead mage to save the life of a woman none of them have ever met, and barely escape the wrath of that dead mage - and one living Archmage - alive. Takes place the same night as In Amber Clad. :'665 - More To Say :A conversation between old friends Lucius Nepos and Milora Lomasa grows very heated very quickly when the Arbiter is approached in a moment of thought. Irony ensues: the Duchess shows off a foul mouth and a bad temper while the ex-Blade keeps a cool and rational head in the face of her wrath. :'666 - Picking up the Pieces :Rowena Mikin performs the clean up duty after Kael Firelight's mastermind plan is engulfed in the flames of a Prince's fury. Forgiveness is granted and courage summoned to face the troubled waters ahead. :'667 - Revelation :Blackfox seeks out the Lady Tshepsi in attempts to help a woman recovered from Shadow's lair, presumeably by the bard, Taran Songbird. The pieces of the puzzle involving cries in the night start to fit more solidly together in the eyes of the Archmage and offers a clue as to the Shadow's next move. :'668 - The Queen and the Soldier :Who always said that fairy tale stories always had a happy ending? When presented with the simplest of questions, sometimes it is not one's heart that wins out but duty. :'669 - Again :Long ago, Milora Lomasa and Celeste Mikin met in the performance hall of the Lightholder Tavern during a quiet moment to have a few negotiations; here they remeet on much more uneven terrain to settle a long-winded dispute ... with a little success. :'670 - When Dukes Attack! :As Kael Firelight and Kallyn Lake talk of sparring and lighter things, they are overheard by the Duke Norran Lomasa. With Milora Lomasa and Karell Mikin looking on, things take a true turn for the surreal. :'671a - Battered Dreams :Another endeavor into the dark to see what lies beneath. Yet, the motley adventurers find more than they bargained for but not without first doing a bit of damage. :'671b - Nightfall :Some great evils are vanquished... and others deliver ingonimous defeat. In the light of the last fading moon, the Shadow stands tall, and delivers a bloody blow to those that would oppose it. :'672 - Heartless :Meian Firelight returns to Crown's Refuge in search of a healer, but instead finds a familiar face she'd probably rather not have. :'673 - Pants! :.... sometimes, trousers are a moral imperative. :'674 - A Taste of Bitters :A group of would-be heroes gather to talk, and seeking a silver lining in a night of violence and the loss of a friend. :'675 - The Silver Lining :Even in darkness, Light finds a way. Griedan and Adrianna bring a bit of their light to friends and family in the form of a bedside wedding. :'676(a) - Rage Against The Machine: Part I :'676(b) - Rage Against The Machine: Part II :Kallyn Lake and Karell Mikin find an immediate disliking for each other, which quickly elevates into a fight. Later, Karell meets a different Kallyn who is fretting over the return of her friends. Inevitably, however, they end up fighting again. :'677 - Foot In Mouth :''Spurred by Kallyn's revelations, Karell Mikin travels to Crowns Refuge only to arrive and, within an hour, upset the Archon and get himself kicked out and banned. :'678 - Long Night In Northreach :Commoners are nothing but trouble. :'679 - A Trail Gone Cold :Sometimes the only way to find something is to stop looking. :'680 - Home From the Wilds :Sandrim and Blackfox discuss life and home in their camp on the sierra. :'681 - Too Many Zahirs :Voreyn Zahir and Thayndor Zahir take a walk through Northreach. Before they know it they are caught in a swarm of people as petty jealousies and intrigues unfold! :'682 - Seamel in the Spire :Duhnen Seamel visits Crown's Refuge for a meeting with Tshepsi. :'683 - Lock Your Doors, Ladies! :Baron Godric Lomasa rides to Hawk's Aerie and stops at The Thirsty Trout where he chances to meet his cousin Viscount Farrel Lomasa. Baroness Aylina Zahir blows in out of the cold and joins their party. Excellent background drama (with sexy results!) from Adrianna, Griedan, and Otto Stonefish. The night ends with a hapless (or topless) mistake! :'684(a) - The Lesson: To a Head :Kallyn Lake stumbles upon some horseplay involving her friends Kael Firelight, Meian Firelight, and Celeste Mikin. After the fun, Kallyn and Gefrey Seamel engage in a heated argument, ending in a way that might finally force the redhead to take a hard look at herself. :'684(b) - The Lesson: The Hard Way :Later on the Night of "To a Head", Celeste Mikin pays Kallyn a visit, and they share a deep conversation. The arrival of Eldan Zahir cuts matter short, however. :'684© - The Lesson: Choices :Celeste Mikin returns to Kallyn Lake's cell, bringing with her Gefrey Seamel and a choice with no simple response. :'684(d) - The Lesson: Cut Short :Later on the night of "Choices", Duke Duhnen Seamel releases Kallyn, as Celeste arrived to give his Grace some disturbing news. :'685 - When Hell Breaks Loose :Kallyn Lake is arrested (again) by Duke Duhnen Seamel, this time on imperial orders. The redhead cooperates, but when the sharp-tongued Duchess Sahna Nillu expresses her opinion on the matter, things take a turn for the terrifying. :'686(a) - Unmarked Package :When Taran Songbird makes an unscheduled appearance in the Wailing Wench, Gefrey Seamel and Tor Nillu intervene. :'686(b) - Seamel Hospitality :Taran Songbird (jailed) and Duhnen Seamel (not) have a chat. :'687 - Ruffled Feathers :Discussion at the North Gate of plans and happenings in Northreach takes a distinctly unfriendly turn. :'688 - An Audience with the Regent :Voreyn Zahir calls upon the Regent of Fastheld, Zolor Zahir, to discuss the recent matter over the arrested "Ambassador" of Crown's Refuge, Taran Songbird. :'689(a) - Goading the Seamel :Three Barons exchange some heated words, and a Mikin tries to soothe rivalries. Including Gefrey Seamel, Tor Nillu, Godric Lomasa, and Celeste Mikin. :'689(b) - Humbling the Lomasa :Godric Lomasa's disapproval of a certain Nillu Baron causes thraetening words from the Nillu Duchess, Sahna Nillu. The Lomasa must bend the knee in apology, or face the consequences of her wroth. Including Celeste Mikin and Nayla Zahir. :'689© - Illusions of Zolor Zahir :Gabriella Seamel is distraught at recent events in Northreach. A tense situation involves drawn knives, shouting Nobles and Freelanders, threats, a travelling merchant, and the unexpected visit of Zolor Zahir. Including Sahna Nillu, Nayla Zahir, Godric Lomasa, Lucius Nepos, and Eggelbert. :'690 - Under-hoof :Wherein Godric Lomasa encounters the wildlanders Bloodstone and Evaryn Nightveil, along with the na-Torchbearer Lucius Nepos, and a strange series of offenses and events ensues... :'691 - Ambush, Aye, Aye, Sure 'Nuff :A man of Darkwater is more than he seems -- and the agents of a dark intellect set out to take that which is his. Starring Otto Stonefish. :'692 - Helping Hand :The Lord of Darkwater, Thayndor Zahir, seeks counsel about a seemingly harmless artifact in the care of a seemingly simple man. Appearances, it is quickly revealed, can be deceiving. :'693 - Treesnake :Apparently, snatching eggs is a passtime that can get one into a great deal of trouble. Of course, sometimes trees can lend a helping hand... :'694(a) - Aegis Attacks: Introduction :A marked Freelander makes a long, doomed journey to Northreach. The Lord of Darkwater, Thayndor Zahir, tries to get answers before he expires. Trouble haunts the Aegis Road. :'694(b) - Aegis Attacks: The Task :Norran Lomasa visits Hawk's Aerie with his squire Baron Regius Lomasa, and informs his kinsman Godric Lomasa of a heinous crime along the Aegis Road. The Knight of the Silver Tankard is charged with bringing justice to the culprits. :'695 - Politics, Cousin :A Noblewoman crowding one of Thayndor Zahir's retainers draws a visit from the Lord of Darkwater seeking a little distance -- but she counters that, perhaps, he needs the help ... :'696 - Cut My Purse :''Gabriella Seamel exerts her influence. Godric Lomasa loses his money to a skilled cutpurse. Thayndor Zahir positions himself to profit from all of it. With Marisa, Malia, Benedict and Gefrey Seamel. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs